Changes Of The Hearts
by Li-chan3
Summary: This is a IY/Kagome & Kouga/new character. This is an AU. What happens when a teenage girl mekes a wish, where it takes her to a place beyond her wildest dreams. Oh, and please R&R.
1. The wish

Disclaimers: As you know unless if I am the great Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own the characters, which I am not, so I don't own them. I can't afford to be sued, so don't sue me please. And be nice when you read this fic, because it's my first one. To all the readers out there, this is an IY/K and the all time favorite wolf demon Kouga/new character, yes new character; and she is quite interesting. This fic takes place after few months of defeating Naraku, but that's all I'm going to tell you. Anyway you have to read it to find out, curious? Then what are you waiting for read the fic!  
  
------------------------  
  
''=thinking, ""=speaking, []=other language, {}=name of the author, ()=person speaking ({Li-chan}Which is me! What I mean is people who aren't in this story, me, or someone or something that I decide to create.), and etc…  
  
------------------------------  
  
"So do you think you'll get anything from your parents today?" Sara said.  
  
I shrugged my shoulder and said, "I don't care what they get me as long as it's not silly or childish, but I shouldn't be asking from my parents anyway. They're busy as they are now anyway; I couldn't just bother them to satisfy my needs when it's not even important."  
  
"Well I think it's important since it only comes once a year, you could for once think about yourself instead of others. Speaking of which what did Luke want with you anyway? Tell me, come on, you can't hide things from your best friend you know, so spill it!" Sara said with excitement.  
  
I blushed, "Well he asked me out today?" "And???" "And I declined," I said ignoring her disappointed look.  
  
She sighed, "Mika are you crazy?! I can't believe you said no to him or any other guys as a matter of fact! Man, you've got to be blind if you declined all the guys from school, well except for the unwanted. You even declined to a famous model; I mean he was such a hunk. I bet any woman would swoon from that guy just by looking at them."  
  
"Well I wasn't swooned and he wasn't my type, not to mention I didn't feel a connection when he was near me," I crossed my arms annoyed.  
  
"Connection my ass! He wasn't your type?! What do you mean he wasn't your type?! Of course he was! Argh! Sometimes Mika, I wonder about you. I mean, I swear, if you keep thinking like that you'll never get a guy until you're old and gray or maybe never. Really Mika, I think all you have to do is give them a chance. Oh, wouldn't I like to be ask out with guys like that," Sara sighed dreamy and was in her own guy world. I nudged her ribs to get her out of her dream stage.  
  
"Well maybe next time ok? But for now I'll stay single, now drop the subject," I told her.  
  
As we walked to my front door Sara said, "Are you sure you don't mind if I come in, I mean I don't want to intrude in your precious moment with your family."  
  
I smile at her. "No, of course not we won't mind, like they say the more the merrier," I said and I opened the door, "Mom, dad, I'm home." No answer and when I looked around they weren't there. 'Hmm… I wonder where my parents went? Maybe they went out for a while', so I look at her and asked, "Hey Sara, diet coke?"  
  
"Yea, sure, why not? And what's that on your fridge, Mika?" she asked, pointing at the refrigerator. I walked over to the fridge and said, "I think it has something to do with my parents. Ooh it better not be saying that they can't be here, better yet leave me here for a weeks saying they went on a business trip. Yeah, what I really need right now is to be left alone in the house and be bored out of my mind, NOT!" I took the envelope down from the fridge, opened it, and silently read what was written:  
  
Dear Mika,  
  
Since you're staring your summer vacation tomorrow; I thought you wouldn't mind if your father and I went on a business trip for a little while, maybe 3 months the max. We also left you couple of things, like: credit card, car keys, cell phone, beeper, and some cash. Well have fun and stay out of trouble.  
  
With love,  
  
Your mom, Linda ^.^  
  
P.S. No I haven't forgot about your birthday. The presents are in your room.  
  
"…" Then my mind registered what I just read. "What!! You left me for some dumb business trip?! You couldn't even have a decency to stay for my birthday?! How could you?! Argh!! I hate it when they do it!" I screamed at the paper as if to relieve my anger.  
  
Then Sara took the paper from my hand and read it. There was a brief moment of silence until she spoke with disappointment, "I can't believe your parents are leaving you here alone for god knows how long…… Um, at least they left you some cash and credit cards. And hey! They also remembered your birthday and left you a present. It could be something good"  
  
I pouted and said, "But I don't care. Why would they leave me here? Ooh, when they get back they are so dead…" I sighed. "But they do it for me, so I guess they can't help it I. I just wish they would spend more time with me, than their job."  
  
"Uh, Mika, this might be a bad time to flake out on you, but I have to go. I have a date with Dave and I don't feel like getting yelled at and ruining the date with Dave and I fighting. He can be such an ass sometimes," Sara said. "Yeah, I know what you mean guys can be such jerks, but can also be sweet when they want to," I said.  
  
Once we said goodbye and Sara left; I decided to see what the presents were. I went into my room and saw two boxes. One was big and the other one was small. I decided to open the big one first, and on top there was a message on that said:  
  
Dear Mika,  
  
I'm sorry that we couldn't stay, but I bought you something that you might like. Well, enjoy your present.  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Love,  
  
Linda  
  
I smiled. 'Well I guess they do think of me all the time, so I'll just forgive them. Oh well, its not like it's something new to me anyway.' I put the note down and unwrapped the big box.  
  
I smiled again; there were leather pants, black biker gloves, ({Li-chan} You know the kind of gloves that shows your fingers.) and a red sleeveless v-cut belly shirt that says, heart breaker. I put the box down and read the second note on the little box.  
  
Dear Mika,  
  
I'm sorry that I couldn't stay, but I left the car for you. Your mother didn't like the idea of you driving when we're away, but I convinced her to let you have a vehicle to drive. I hope that I can come home soon to see my girl, and I hope you like the gift.  
  
Happy Birthday and enjoy your vacation.  
  
Love always,  
  
Yoshihiko  
  
I put the note down and sighed, my father always knew what to say. I unwrapped the small box and opened it. I gasped when I saw two white gold diamond earrings and a necklace that had a jewel in it that I never seen in my life.  
  
When I looked closely at the jewel, it sparkled marvelously in the sunlight. 'Hmm, I wonder how much it cost? Oh well, it doesn't matter how it cost, because I love it. I think I'll wear this magnificent necklace. It's so beautiful, especially when it sparkles' I took the necklace out of the box and put it on my neck.  
  
I went into the kitchen and I looked in the envelope. There was $3,000 and two credit cards. 'Maybe I'll go on a vacation too, but only a short one. Now, where should I go? …Well, I'll think about it later, right now I'm ordering pizza.'  
  
I put the envelope down and picked up the phone. I dialed dominos and ordered a veggie lovers' pizza.  
  
After I ate the pizza, I began to pack. Then I went outside to practice on my martial arts. I did my katas for a warm-up and after I was finished with it I decided to throw some ki-blasts to focus on my aim.  
  
'At times like these I'm glad my parents aren't here, because if they knew I could do some ki-attacks they would freak out.' "Man, but I wish I had some one good to spar with," I said sadly.  
  
Just when I was about to get in my house I heard someone yell, "Where in the hell am I? Ranma this is all your fault and when I get back, you'll pay."  
  
'Hmm that voice very familiar… Could it be!' I turned around to see a guy with a bandana on his head looking very irritated. I ran over to him and said, "Ryouga! You're here!" I giggled and asked, "Did you get lost again?"  
  
Ryouga blushed, which made me laugh out loud. "Uh, hi. Could you tell me exactly where I am?" He asked. I laughed again and said, "So you did get lost, well you're in Arizona, USA." 'Here is my chance to spar with someone, and I'm not going to lose it; especially when it's Ryouga.'  
  
({Li-chan} You know him, one minute he's there, the other he's not. And I kind of feel sorry for his curse, you know for the sense of direction. Sigh…)  
  
"Ryouga, since you're here, could you spar with me please?" I asked him with the puppy face. He tried to refuse, but he gave in. "Ok, I'll spar with you, but you better be ready,"  
  
I giggled to myself. 'Doing puppy face on Ryouga always works.' "Ok, but I'll kick your butt, Got it?" I asked with a confident smile.  
  
We both did a fighting stance. I attacked first with a swift spin kick, which Ryouga blocked.  
  
An hour later Ryouga and I were on the floor panting and all sweaty. I laughed and said, "I can't believe I really beat you, and I thought you said we were sparing. I don't think that was light sparing. Anyway I told you I'll kick your butt, and I did."  
  
He blushed and mumble something about getting weak and need more training. He said, "Well, you just got lucky that's all; but next time I'll defeat you."  
  
I laughed again and said, "I doubt it." He mumbled again, but this time I didn't catch what he said from my laughing.  
  
I got up and said, "Well you must be tired and hungry Ryouga, get your stuff and follow me and I'll fix you something to eat." His stomach replied by growling loudly and I bust out laughing, which made him blush.  
  
As I got to my door and turned around, there was no sign of Ryouga anywhere. I blinked in confusion and realized what I did wrong and said, "Shit! I thought Ryouga could of handled following behind me?! Argh! And I thought he would stay long enough for another spar. Oh well, no crying about it now. At least I got to spar with him. I just hope he's ok…" 'He's probably yelling, "Where the hell am I?" and blaming it on Ranma. Oh well. Anyway I think I need a long relaxing bath. Fighting Ryouga took most of me out. I can't believe I lasted that long with Ryouga or even kicked his butt. I must be getting better, that or he must be getting weak by getting beat by Ranma all the time.' I walked in the house and got ready for bath.  
  
"Man, nothing like a good luxurious bath to ease me," I said with a sigh. While I was sitting on the widow seat ({Li-chan} I don't know if it's called that, but you know it's place where you sit on where there's a window. Well, I think you get the point.) drying my hair, as I though about when and where I should go for my vacation.  
  
I sighed again and said, "My life is so boring, with my parents away all the time. It's just me alone in the house, nothing to do but practice on my martial arts. I hate it when guys at my school or anywhere else treat me like I'm a prize to claim for their own. They only see me for beauty and don't try to know me. I mean who do they think they are anyway? I wish I could get away from here and have a fun and exiting life, where everyone knew me for who I am. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything, and maybe I would meet someone who isn't… well maybe not. Guys are all alike anyway."  
  
Suddenly my necklace started to glow. "What the hell!" I exclaimed. I didn't know what was going on, so I panicked.  
  
The necklace began to glow brighter, so I covered my eyes to keep from going blind.  
  
({Li-chan} Little did she know that a harmless wish would permanently change her life. Hee hee, I'm so evil. I just love it when I do that to people!)  
  
When I uncovered my eyes I blinked in confusion, because where I was now wasn't my room. I looked around and saw nothing but trees.  
  
Then I spotted my stuff. I had my money clothes, money food supplies my martial arts gear, and my bow and arrows.  
  
'Great, now where in the hell am I?! Oh well, no use bitching about it now. I guess I should at least find out where I am,' I thought as I gathered my stuff and went to explore the unknown.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well that's all for now. I have other chapters, but I have to type them. Stay tuned for the next Chapter. Please review. Ja ne. (v 


	2. The Changes

Disclaimers: As you know unless if I am the great Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own the characters, which I am not, so I don't own them. I can't afford to be sued, so don't sue me please. And be nice when you read this fic, because it's my first one. To all the readers out there, this is an IY/K and the all time favorite wolf demon Kouga/new character. Yes, a new character, and she is quite interesting. This fic takes place after few months of defeating Naraku, but that's all I'm going to tell you. Anyway you have to read it to find out, curious? Then what are you waiting for, read the fic!  
  
------------------------  
  
''=thinking, ""=speaking, []=other language, =unknown voices that talks in peoples minds, {}=name of the author, ()=person speaking ({Li-chan} which is me! What I mean is people who aren't in this story, me, or someone or something that I decide to create.), and etc…  
  
----------------------------  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not staying in the past with you! I have to go to school and take tests; if I don't then I'll flunk! All I ask is to have couple of days and I'll come back; or you can drag me, carry me, or do what ever to get back to the past," Kagome yelled, getting annoyed.  
  
"Feh, all you care about is you and your stupid tests! What about the Shikon Shards?! We haven't collected all of them yet! Besides, do you think I'm that dumb to fall for your tricks," Inu-Yasha said matching her tone.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," "No." "please." "No." "I need" "No." "couple of" "No." "days!" "No!" Finally she got tired and yelled, "Fine! SIT!!!"  
  
As soon as the sacred word came out, the dog-demon was on the ground face down. "Shit! When I get these prayer beads off of me you'll be sorry," said the angry Inu-Yasha, spitting out the dirt that was in his mouth.  
  
"That's unlikely to happen Inu-Yasha, because I'm the only one that can take the beads off of you."  
  
'Not to mention you might hurt someone. Oh please, give me a break. I know you have another reason why you won't take the beads off of him. Who are you?! Who am I? What kind of question is that? Anyway that's not important. Look, I don' know how you got into my mind, but why are you in my business? I think you should stay out of people's business, if you know what's good for you. What I'm doing in your mind getting into your business is not important either. All I know is that you have a thing for that dog-demon, or should I say half dog demon. I do not! Jeez calm down, it's so obvious that you like him. It's written all over your face. No, no it isn't. Oh, yes it is. I bet everyone knows you have a thing for the demon. You shut up! No one asked you to come to my mind and yap about my personal feelings!!! Ah ha! So you do have a thing for the dog demon, well that's good to know. He he. Ok I'm leaving. Oh and take good care of him, since kikyou's gone. Bye. Hey, wait! … Grr, she's gone and I didn't even know who she was. Oh this is so embarrassing! Every one knows! Grr, this is his entire fault, but it was my fault for falling in love with him. Yeah, but he let you fall in love with him, so it's his fault. Yes, it is! Grr, why is my life so complicated?! Why can't I have a normal life like the girls in school?! But no, instead get stuck here looking for the Shards, fighting demons! Yep, it's definitely his fault," Kagome thought as she walked angrily.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha thought it was a good idea to get in her face and said, "Yo, Kagome."  
  
"Ahhhhhh! SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the startled Kagome. "Oh, fuck! Not Agaaaaaaaaaa… oof," he yelled and was back on the ground face down. "Stupid dog-demon…"  
  
She stopped suddenly, when she sensed something familiar. "Inu-Yasha, I sense Shikon Shard."  
  
After the spell warn off, he was quickly on his feet. Just then as he was about to ask for the location, there was an explosion from the left. Inu- Yasha, as he wasted no time, swept her in his arms and went to the direction of the explosion.  
  
"I can run Inu-Yasha, so put me down!" she yelled, while she blushed. He looked down to see her blush. 'She sure is cute when she blush,' he thought. "Well, we don't have time," Inu-Yasha said as he rushed to the site.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well, that was fast. I thought the demon could at least give me a challenge. Well, I did warn the demon. I don't think I regret it though, since he killed and raped god knows how many. I think the demon deserved it, right Fang?" I asked my beautiful white wolf friend.  
  
Fang barked back to answer me. 'Ok, where is the…' "Ah ha! I found it! I found the Shikon shard, Fang!" I excitedly yelled to Fang as I picked up the Shikon shard. Fang also bark excitingly.  
  
"Hold it girl, you're not going anywhere with my Shikon Shard. Hand it over now and I may spare…" "Inu-Yasha! Stop being mean! No wonder people get the wrong impression about you!" the long black haired girl shouted at the white haired dog-demon.  
  
All the demon said was, "Feh." And crossed his arm mumbling something while sulking.  
  
Fang got tired of listening to them and started to growl, which got their attention. "Down Fang, they aren't here to kill us. Even the dog demon won't fight a human girl, but my question is why does…"  
  
My thoughts were cut off when the girl interrupted, "Hi I'm Higulashi Kagome and this is Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry about his behavior. He's always like this, but as you're not any harm to us, he's harmless," she smiled and Inu-Yasha snorts.  
  
Seeing this, I give them a friendly smile and said, "Well that's alright, I had worst. My name is Irosewa Mika and this is White Fang. I call him Fang for short. He's my friend and he's harmless too, unless someone or something is a threat to my friends or me. Right Fang?" Instead of a happy bark he growled and snorted.  
  
I giggled at fang and said to Kagome, "He's just like Inu-Yasha. I bet if they looked alike no one will would know which is which." At saying that both Inu-Yasha and Fang growled and glared each other at the same time, which made them angrier. Kagome and I, seeing this, we laughed.  
  
I stopped laughing when I realized something and said, "Um Kagome-chan, you know when Inu-Yasha said something about the shards, well do you have the Shards too? I sense the Shards in your pocket."  
  
Kagome looked shocked and said, "But how did you, only I can do that."  
  
"Hmm… I don't know. I just did, but when I found my first shards, it became a problem. Every time I meet a demon either it wants to take the Shards and kill me or Rape me. That's when I started to learn about the Shards, about giving powers to anyone or anything, or grant any wish if you collect all of the Shards. That's when I started to collect the Shards and protecting them. I thought it was a troublesome job, but then I realized that it was my duty to protect the Shards from the hands of evil or get it before it corrupts their minds. I would also hate it when I couldn't save the Innocents from the shards when their minds corrupts, it made me sad." I looked down with the sad expression.  
  
Kagome put a on my shoulder and said, "Um… Mika-chan, about the Shards, can I see it?"  
  
I soon realized what I was doing, so I cheered up and said, "Sure, why not. Here." When I showed Kagome the Shards, Inu-Yasha tried to snatch the Shards away from me, but "Inu-Yasha, SIT!" with the word Inu-Yasha became glued to the ground.  
  
"Grr, you bitch! Why did you do that for?!" He yelled at Kagome, which ignored him and I handed her the Shards, so she could take a close look at it.  
  
"Amazing! I can't believe you collected this much all alone! It's already been purified and the best part is that you're not some demon after us!" she said and giggled.  
  
I smiled and said, "It was nothing and I wasn't alone right Fang?" Fang barked to answer me. "It must have been some trouble trying to collect the shards. Why are you collecting the Shards in the first place, and why is it every time you say sit, he's on ground like, he's being pulled down by the invisible force?"  
  
"Well Mika-chan, it first started," but before Kagome could start her explanation, Inu-Yasha interrupted, "Uh, sorry to break up the "Girl Talk", but we better get back to the camp before something else comes back. Who know what fucking thing might come out?"  
  
"Well ok, but…" Kagome suddenly smiled and said, "I know! Mika-chan, would you like to come back to camp with us?"  
  
Inu-Yasha who heard this said, "No way she and her mutt's coming! I won't allow it!"  
  
Then Kagome got angry and yelled to Inu-Yasha, "And who the hell made you the boss Inu-Yasha?! As I still recall, I have every right to go home right now in the future! So back off!"  
  
I watched in amusement as the two fought, 'Wow, never in my life have I seen people fight like this. They almost fight as if they're already married. I bet they do have a thing for each other, maybe more; but haven't told each other, poor them.' I thought to myself as a smile came to my face.  
  
Then I suddenly remembered what she just said "Future? Kagome-chan, did you say you came from the future," I asked in confusion.  
  
Kagome looked at me and said, "Yes I did, but first before I get interrupted; lets go back to the camp. If you want to that is."  
  
"Hmm," I said while looking at Inu-Yasha. "As long as he doesn't mind."  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha? I promise nothing bad will happen," she said while she gave him the pleading puppy eyed look that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Inu-Yasha knowing that he couldn't win this argument; he crossed his arms and said, "F, feh! I don't care, but if she causes trouble she goes, got it?"  
  
She giggled, then hugged him and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha who was surprised by her sudden physical contact, tensed then relaxed. He inhaled her sent. 'I always love how Kagome smelled, her scent puts me to ease and helps me relax.' He thought with a smile, as he inhaled her scent again.  
  
He soon realized what he was doing and was blushing furiously from head to toe. "Feh, whatever. But you can let go of me now," he said as he still blushed.  
  
'Oh man, why was I hugging him? I mean I was happy that he said yes, but why am I hugging him?! Next thing you know, I'll be giving him kisses for just being happy. Argh!!!' "Oh, sorry," Kagome said while letting go of him and blushing furiously also. "Um… Mika-chan let's go before it gets dark. I don't want anything else to come and attack us, and the camp is safer. Come on, you too Inu-Yasha," she said and pulled me to the direction of camp, followed closely by Fang.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Ok, I'm done! Finally! Please review; saying if you like it or you think it sucks. I have the stories written, but I type slow. Ok this is a preview for the next chapter.  
  
Sango, Shippou, Miroku wait for Kagome and Inu-Yasha to come back. When they came back, they bring back Mika with them. When they see Mika, what will the three say? Will Mika become fast friends with all the gang or will Inu-Yasha and the gang sees her as trouble? Will Miroku keep his hands to himself? Will Kagome get to tell her story, or will she just go home?  
  
Ok that's all. I mean; I don't want to give all away now would we? Ok find out in the next chapter to see what happens next. Well I'll be waiting for the reviews. Ja ne. (v 


End file.
